The Temple of Doom male version
by nyyfan
Summary: A familiar scene from the Temple of Doom, only Willie is a man... Adult.


"**What could **_**you**_** possibly have that I'd want?" **Willie yelled at Doctor Jones, his frantic hand gestures betraying his Italian origin in spite of the thick New York accent that flavored his words. "I hate you! You got me into this place and I don't even wanna look at you. The only thing I want from you right now is for you to leave me alone!"

"Oh, I see," the adventurer replied him, sauntering slowly away with the tray packed with fruit he had succeeded to get a hold of. He took a bite out of an apple. "Then I guess I'll just keep all this to myself then, shall I?"

The other man was now finally prompted to take a look, and he did so with a fierce glare. Then, suddenly brightened by the sight of the food, he made a little grunt of surprise and grabbed the tray out of Indiana Jones' hands, and proceeded to ram what he could get of it's contents down his neck. Right from the very start, and especially since their arrival in India, the only thing that Guglielmo "Willie" Scotellaro had done on that trip was complain about everything. At the top of his long list of complaints had been the fact that he was hungry. Anyone who had been in earshot of him at some point knew the man's stomach just as much as he did, and the fact that it wasn't quite satisfied. But still he had eaten those bugs for lunch only with great reluctance, and he had clean refused his snake-and-monkey-brain supper. He was used to the showbiz treatment and he expected nothing less at every given time. He was generally an annoying man to be around.

"Hm," said Indie, with a slight smirk. "Maybe now you can stop being so cranky, huh, Willie?"

The response was a loud burp, and a grin that hit Doctor Jones directly in the groin.

He had unintentionally picked up Willie in Shanghai, where he had been a singer/showman with his own little troupe of Asian dancing girls. He was movie star good-looking: pretty, anyone might say. If he was kind of short and his features were slightly angular, the "come to bed" brown eyes and the firm, masculine mouth and jaw were sufficient enough to make up for it. His hair was short, thick and dark; it had been in curls at the start of the adventure but after multiple soakings- including a shower from an elephant- these had by now been pulled out to appear loose and carefree. Purple silk, Indian pajamas covered his attractive, slim body; prominent nipples stuck out through the shirt, along with the soft outline of fatty breast tissue. As Indie took in the impressive sight in front of him, he also noticed a couple of gold chains around his companion's neck.

"You wearing your jewels for bed, Princess?" The nickname poked fun at the other man's pampered lifestyle. Willie screwed his face up at it, then gave him a charming Italian smile.

"And nothing else." Though the words were uttered through a mouthful of mixed fruit, they still sounded incredibly seductive. Willie raised one thick, black eyebrow. "Shocking, Doctor?"

The doctor smiled. "Nothing shocks me- I'm a scientist."

Again with that grin. His tone was suggestive, if very slightly mocking. "Then I'm guessing, Doctor Jones, that you're not afraid to… _experiment_?" He held a hand out to the other man, teasing. "Doctor? Eh?"

The explorer moved a couple of steps closer in response, so that they almost touched each other. Willie smelled as good as he looked; it was the aftershave he had somehow snuck along with him- God only knew where he had kept it. "I've done a few experiments in my time," Jones answered, his own voice low and husky now. "Done some intriguing research in some _unexplored_ areas. Been to some exotic places and tried some unusual practices…"

Willie slid up even closer. They were in each other's faces. "Medical practices?"

"Archaeological, scientific… _sexual…"_ The last whispered word was all the consent that Willie needed. He seized the doctor by the shoulders and kissed him roughly on the mouth, letting the tray drop to the floor. In excuse of his sexual indiscretion Jones pulled briefly away and added, "Anything goes, right, Princess?"

The kiss was fierce and passionate; Willie was quite vicious, having been longing for that kind of attention from the moment they had met, or so Jones believed. In the world of showbiz, sexuality is always undefined. He had learned that fact long before, so the behavior of that particular singer did not surprise him. It was a rule that he could always count on, and he used it well to his advantage as he guided Willie over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Oh, God, Indie," the singer said, bending over him so he could be kissed a little more. His mouth tasted like what he had eaten, making him all the more seductive, and his hand on the back of the doctor's neck felt amazing. Jones had never been kissed that way before- it was a very masculine kiss. But it was needy, almost brutal; it felt like he was being force-fed that tongue, and although it was delicious he did not like to be made to feel pushed around. Grabbing hold of one of the chains around Willie's neck, he used it to pull the other man closer to him; Willie obliged by climbing onto his lap, kneeling, with his slim legs folded at either side of the doctor's body. He attempted to prize the chain out of Jones' hand.

"Hey, hey, hey," he snapped, showing Indie exactly what he had been pulling. It was an expensive-looking gold crucifix. "Careful with that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Indie said softly, half sarcastic. Then with his attention now pointed to that particular area, he set about unfastening the buttons on those pajamas, a task to which he was more graciously allowed.

"Ooh, Indie," Willie grinned as his shirt was forcefully pulled open. The chest underneath was quite a sight: soft, squeezable breasts with pretty little nipples, bordered by a scattering of dark hair which became thinner as it traveled down to the flat, but pleasingly soft belly. The crucifix and the Indian necklace complemented the attractiveness of that delightful upper body.

"Very nice," said Dr. Jones flatly as he commenced in fondling his companion's breasts. They fitted nicely in his fingers and were fun to squeeze, but the excited moan of pleasure he provoked when he rubbed them encouraged him to go further and use his mouth.

"Now Doctor Jones, that's very bad," Willie teased him while the adventurer leaned him back to suck on his nipple. The statement was ignored, the molester being much too aroused by that time to regard it. Willie's stomach gurgled loudly near Jones' face; it was trying to digest the fruit he had stuffed into it, but it was in an awkward position to do so. The owner didn't seem to mind, however- he was highly amused at the attention he was getting, as he held tightly onto Jones' back for support, and rubbed it firmly in encouragement.

"Whoa," Willie suddenly yelled, as his butt slid forward and he was made suddenly aware of Indiana's raging erection. Then he smirked. "Oh, now I see your game." Shuffling backward again, he used one hand to open up the other man's flies, and he groped around for the offender before he took it out. "You think that I don't know about these things, dontcha?" He added as he started to work his hand up and down the shaft with an excellent motion.

"On the contrary," came the reply through heavy breaths. "I'm sure you do."

"Mister Experience, Mister Scientist. Knows more about anything than anyone in the while goddamn world. And he's been _everywhere _in the whole damn world." Willie's strokes showed a lot of expertise as he continued to rant on. The other arm was gesturing wildly, making Jones wonder how the Hell he could do both at once. "Poor little singer guy, eh, Doctor Jones? He don't know the real world, right?" Jones had no interest in the guy's life story, and he drowned the words out of his head with his own rough gasps of approval, between his polite little filler words like, "uhuh." The motion was hard and fast from aggression, pounding on his dick like he was drying to milk it dry. The firm clenching of the fingers applied to right amount of pressure; he appeared to appreciate the rules about how much force was needed- rules which few women understood. But still he would not shut up. "I may not be all that amazed by India, Indiana, but that don't mean nothing about how much I know."

The stimulation that Jones was receiving was getting to be too much: if things stayed the way they were, he would pretty soon be reaching his climax. He didn't want it that way; he wanted to do it right.

"And let me tell you something else," Willie said, but he didn't finish his sentence, and instead let out a holler of shock as Indie tossed him suddenly onto the bed, where he ended up on all fours. He remained in that position for curiosity, although he was highly in disapproval, and he gave out a low groan of annoyance just to show this.

"There you go, singer boy," the doctor said to him wickedly, and he got no positive response. He again had Willie where he wanted him, however, and he was determined to explore. He slipped the open pajama shirt right up to the top of the Italian's back; the pants he pulled down to expose the whole of the ass, then he took an indulgent look at the uncovered area. Even-toned, olive skin dusted with dark hairs, from A to B. Willie clearly liked to sunbathe naked, otherwise his butt would have been lighter than his back. The cheeks looked ripe and full, and the inside of the crack looked incredibly tempting. He couldn't resist giving that ass a hard smack, which caused the fat of the butt cheek to bounce tightly back into place with a satisfying quickness.

"Ahh," Willie yelled to express his outrage; he had proved to be good at that. Whenever he saw a bug, or a skeleton, or something messed had up his hairdo or some such, his initial response every time was to roar, or to scream, or to yell at it to make his discontentment quite clear.

"What a fine ass," Jones told him then with a smirk, then he got back onto the business at hand. He took his time with that body, with hopes to enjoy it: the body was gorgeous, and he hadn't had sex in a while. Making the most of that sun-kissed Italian skin, he traced his finger slowly down the length of the spine, then paused it at the very top of the crack, in that hair-free spot at the base of the backbone. His other hand he used to forcefully grope that already smacked butt cheek.

The recipient was severely unimpressed, and he made sure than the fact was put out there- "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"- but the string of funny noises was completely ignored. Jones was aroused; his dick was ready to go in but he was teasing himself about it, and he knew he was teasing his maddened companion even more. Slowly he moved that finger toward the tight little asshole below it, and as he rubbed around on that spot, he finally pushed his erection into the very opening of the ass but without yet inserting it.

"Yeah, baby, come on," Jones said as he continued to titillate. He rolled his finger around in the hole some more, before he shoved it up there and withdrew it in one fast jerk of the arm, and he had made plans to replace it by forcing in his cock, but these were quickly foiled when Willie shouted his objection, and flipped himself over.

"Hey!" He gave the explorer a glimpse of a very cute dick before he dragged up his pants. "Whaddaya think ya doin'? Whaddaya take me for?" He threw himself off of the bed and pointed an angry finger in the doctor's direction. Indie moaned in pain- he had been ready for sex and now it wasn't coming. "I will not be treated that way, _Doctor Jones_!" He emphasized the name in a facetious and mocking manner. The finger stabbed Indie in the chest and caused him to stagger back a pace. "I'm not one of your stupid little college students, if that's what you're used to."

The doctor sneered at him. "What _I'm_ used to? And what are you used to, Buddy? Because it can't be a hell of a lot better than what I gave you, judging by the looks of you!"

Willie let out a bitter laugh and held out his hands, exasperated. He didn't answer the comment. "Let me tell you, _Doctor Jones- _you won't be getting nothing from me unless I get an apology."

"Well that's just fine because I don't want anything!" He folded his arms in defiance. "But now that you've had a taste, how long can _you _go without getting the rest of it?"

Willie stormed toward the doorway, shirt still undone, then he turned back with an angry smile on his face. "I'll be in my room, just for when you come begging for me!"

"You'll be back!" But he had already gone out, so Doctor Jones got on with positioning himself seductively for when his prediction came true. And he was certain that it would; that guy was a spoiled brat, and if there's one thing that brats like that can't stand, it's going without anything. He would be back through that door demanding sex at any moment. It was only a matter of time…


End file.
